Promenade
by starcrossed.emma
Summary: This is supposed to be THE night of my life. I've got it all ready. Cute dress? Check. Cute shoes? Check. Cute manicure? Check. Cute date? ...not yet. A Lily Story
1. Jake

A/N: I have SEVERE writer's block for "All Else Fails", and I just neglected posting chapter two of "Miss You". I should have that up later on tonight. But, to cure my block, I decided to write a new story. This'll be an easy write because it's all about... you guessed it, Lily! And GUYS! Haha. Anyway, read on.

Disclaimer: Yep. For my birthday I'm going to Ireland. Oh, and my sister got me Hannah Montana. But she really didn't. She got me a kiwi peeler. I don't really like kiwis. She does, though. I bet there was something going on when she bought that.

_---_

_Sunday evening, 7:00_

**Senior Prom.** It's _supposed _to be the best day of my life—with the exception of my wedding. So why aren't I looking forward to this Saturday? I'll tell you why. I don't have a date.

I know, it's surprising. You'd expect someone like me to have guys _crawling_ all over me; wrestling each other to buy me my corsage. But no—not one boy showed an interest in asking me.

This is when Oliver should come to the rescue. He's my best friend, for goodness sakes! But no, he just got out of a _huge_, two month relationship with Ally Harwood, from history class. No, two months is not huge, in my opinion. He should ask me. I need to have a perfect night. I have a beautiful dress, I have cute shoes… I even got myself a cute manicure! I only have six days to find a date—well, five by tomorrow morning, not counting Saturday, and… oh, never mind! The point is, on Monday, I _need_ to get a date!

--

_Monday morning, 5:30_

RING! "Shut up," Lily said into her alarm clock. She slapped it off of her nightstand angrily, as if doing so would make it apologize. Instead, it collided with her wooden floor and shattered—everywhere.

"Lily, get up!" Her mother shouted, banging on the door.

"Yes, _mom_," Lily said bitterly. She rolled out of bed and cursed at a piece of metal that had broken off of her alarm clock and lodged itself in her foot. She slapped it off and proceeded to go into the bathroom to shower.

When she was dressed and her hair was curled, Lily looked at herself in the mirror. "I don't look _ugly_. Somebody will ask me to prom today."

"Lily, Oliver's here!" Lily's mom shouted. Lily dashed downstairs and grabbed two packages of chocolate pop tarts. Lily had yet to receive her driver's license, so Oliver had offered to drive her to and from school. In exchange, Lily would sneak him out some breakfast—whatever she was having.

"Hey, Ollie," Lily said, jumping over the door of Oliver's red convertible. She threw her messenger bag into his back seat and held out one of the packages of pop tarts.

"Looking good, Lily," Oliver said approvingly, nodding like a chicken. "Oh, and by the way, the door's there for a reason."

She grinned sarcastically at him and began eating. He turned up the volume on his CD player, and began to drive to school. When Lily had thrown the pop tart wrapper into a garbage can that they sped by, she began to sing along with the music.

"Here we are," Oliver said, pulling into the parking lot at Sea View High.

"Thanks, Ollie," Lily said, kissing his cheek.

"Any time, Lils. Just give me a ring tonight, alright?"

"Sounds good, Oliver."

"Lily!" Miley squealed from halfway across the parking lot. She dashed across the parking lot faster than… anything, I guess, and squealed as she hugged me. "Guess who just asked me to prom!"

"Who?" Lily deadpanned, looking bored.

"Dex!" Miley shrieked.

"Cool."

"You're not still single, are you?" Miley asked.

"Do you expect anything different in seven hours?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, Lily, there's always… uh… no, he's going with Ashley… he's taking Julia… they've been together for months…"

"Face it, Miley! I'm _hopeless_."

"You're not… well… alright. You're hopeless."

"Miley!" Lily wailed. "You're supposed to be supportive!"

"Sorry… I'm kind of… excited."

"I couldn't tell," Lily muttered sardonically.

"Hey, Lily, can I talk to you?" a cute boy asked.

"Sure, _Luke_," Lily spat. "Whatever could you want?" she amended, reminding herself that _somebody_ had to drive her to prom.

"Lily-poo, you're not still mad at me, are you?" Luke asked sweetly.

"Yes, Luke. Hannah told me that you would dump me _and_ your other girlfriend for her!"

"That's why I was coming over here. You know Hannah on a personal basis!" Luke said joyfully.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she'd go to prom with me?" Luke asked, grinning sideways at Lily.

"Let me see," Lily said, putting her finger on her mouth as if she was deep in thought. "Nope, she's busy. Bye, Luke!"

"Lily, wait!" Luke called. "I'll do anything! You need a date?"

"That's not your business," Lily said icily.

"I have Matt Marshall's number…"

"You do?" Lily asked quickly.

"Yep."

"No biggie, I could just get it from one of the other guys," Lily said. With that, she turned on her heel and stalked off. "Jeremy," She cooed, grinning at a cute senior who used to be friends with Matt.

"Yea, Lily?" Jeremy asked, closing the space between them and grinning down at her.

"You wouldn't happen to…"

"Wouldn't happen to _what_ exactly?" Jeremy asked. He brushed a piece of hair out of Lily's eyes and smiled.

"Wouldn't happen to… be interested in going… to…"

"Hey, Jeremy…?" a pretty brunette asked from behind the two. "What's going on?"

"Saint Sarah?" Lily asked incredulously as Jeremy backed away from Lily and put his arm around Sarah's waist.

Sarah, now seventeen, had well-defined features, and darkly tanned skin to contrast perfectly with her dark brown hair. She flashed Lily an award-winning smile and slung her brand-name purse on her arm. Lily watched as Sarah turned and strolled away casually with Jeremy still clinging to her side.

"Even Saint Sarah has a date."

"She _is_ pretty cute," a boy said from beside her. "Nothing like when we were in eighth grade."

"Do I… know you?" Lily asked nervously. The boy beside her stared her straight in the eyes.

"Of course you do. I'm Jake Ryan. The washed-up has-been."

"Jake? Really? I didn't recognize you…"

"Since I dyed my hair. And _Zombie High_ ended. I was in a few movies since then."

"But Jake, you never came back. Why?"

"Lily, I wanted to come back. But Miley was so… attatched to me. She'd call me and write to me so much, that I couldn't stand telling her that I had to go to Japan for another movie."

"So instead you didn't tell her anything?"

"I… couldn't hurt her, Lily. I didn't want her to think of me as the person who left her and lied to her…"

"Well, you left her anyway," Lily interrupted. "Anyway. What are you doing back?"

"Lily, I've been here the whole semester."

"Quit lying."

"No lie," Jake winked. "I have Calculus period six, right before you."

"Wow. Thanks for saying 'hi' to me."

"I am now," Jake grinned.

"Well thank you," Lily smiled.

"Look, I know that… it may hurt Miley a little, but she's going to prom with that Dex kid… do you want to… go with me?"

"Wow, Jake… that's kind of sudden…"

"Oh, back in the eighth grade days. Girls sticking to me like honey. Those were the good old days," Jake sighed bemusedly.

"Just let me think about it, alright?"

"Let me know on Wednesday?" Jake asked. Lily nodded and walked away slowly.

_Let me know on Wednesday. That's a great promise. A whole year and no attention, and now _bam!_ I've got the ex-Zombie Slayer on my tail! Could this get any more… interesting? Ooh, _hello_, Josh…_

"Hey, Truscott!" Josh shouted, tossing his light brown hair.

"Hi, Josh," Lily sighed dreamily.

"Can I call you tonight?" Josh asked nervously.

--

**A/N:** Sorry about not updating any other stories. Things are moving slow. But, I'll have at least one decent update for "Miss You" and "All Else Fails" (each) before I leave for Ireland. Yes, I am going to Ireland. For two months. Eight weeks. Talk about a happy birthday! Haha, no. My birthday's in March. Anyway, a few reviews would be good—this will be about six chapters (seven tops).


	2. Brett

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 2. I named the chapters; each chapter title foucuses on a different boy that Lily may have the opportunity to go to Prom with. There will be three boys total... feel free to guess.

But first, I'm going to take a moment to thank my reviewers. And all the other people that read/looked at this (75 hits in… two hours! That's a record for me! Thanks, guys!)

**LilErin91:** First reviewer! Yay! Thanks so much!

**Wish I was With Travis:** Thanks for the interest—I hope I can update this at least once more before I leave. I'm worried that if I don't, I'll totally forget about it while I'm away. I _may_ try to finish it, which is why I'm hurrying it along. Haha. Thanks for the review!

**SkRibbledHEARTS:** First off, that is by far the coolest name I have seen on in just about forever. Thanks for the review!  
**ForbiddenxMelody:** Thanks—I'm… updating as fast as I can without butchering the would-be story line… I'm not sure how well it's going. But I'll try to update at least once or twice more. I'm glad you like it!

**Daisy617: **Ooh… I've never written a Lackson before… I'm not sure how that would turn out, but I love your idea for the storyline. (You guys, don't go look at it, it could ruin the plot!!) If I try, and fail miserably, will you pinky-promise that you won't laugh at me? Haha. I don't think it would be _that_ bad… but… you know. No. You probably don't. I lost my train of thought. Oops!

**HSMDramaPrincess: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it… 

**Phoenixdreams: **Thanks! Just… don't get your hopes up… I'm not sure if it's as promising as the first chapter made it seem. But thanks for the review! I'll try extra-hard, just for you.

**Julx27xluvsxHM: **Thanks for the review… I just watched… I forgot what it was. Might have been _Aquamarine_—but the point is, someone said something about being washed-up, and I was like, _that sounds fun!_ Thanks for the review!

**A/N Part 2: **First, I'm going to point out—I've been to a Junior Prom. Not a _Senior_ prom, but a Junior Prom. So, if this does not match up with any of your prom-experiences… I'm dreadfully sorry. Here we go! **P.S.** Daisy617has a valid point. The "Josh" that Lily is calling is _not_ the "Josh" from "I Can't Make You Love Hannah If You Don't" because _that_ "Josh" was a year older than Miley and Lily. So, keep that in mind. (they're not the same). Thanks, Daisy617!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine… yet. Haha, J/K.

**Chapter Two**

_Monday afternoon, 1:15_

"Hey, Lily," Oliver said. Both Lily and Oliver had just finished their classes for the day, so the two had met, as usual, in the overcrowded parking lot. "Cute arms," He added, looking at her arms, covered in magic marker from her art class.

"Please, Oliver," Lily pleaded. "I _need_ hot chocolate."

"Alright, alright," Oliver said, holding up his hands in resignation. "We can stop by Starbucks."

"Thanks, Ollie," Lily beamed.

"Click it or ticket," Oliver said as he did a donut and sped out of the parking lot.

"Believe me, Ollie, I'd never get in a car with you… without a seatbelt."

Oliver chuckled ruefully. "Look, Lils, I told you to call me tonight, but I think that it would be best if I asked you here."

"Yeah?" Lily asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ears. She turned and glanced at Oliver, who smiled at her nervously. "Both hands on the wheel," she reminded him, grinning.

"Yes, _mom_," Oliver laughed. "Look, Lils. The point is… I, er… saw you talking to Jeremy, and then Jake this morning. And I thought I'd tell you, that—I think, Lily, that it's…"

"It's _Brett_."

"It's Oliver," Oliver said, pointing at himself. "You alright, there?"

"Yeah, Ollie. It's just… _Brett_," Lily said. She stared dreamily outside as the wind whipped her hair. Brett, one of the most popular people in school, was the epitome of "cool". He had naturally jet-black hair, violently green eyes, and painfully pale skin. He sang, he played guitar, and he was a drummer in a local band. Lily sighed as Brett drove by in his green jeep, only to be stopped at a traffic light. "Hi, Brett!" Lily squealed as Oliver's car drew level to the jeep.

"Hey… Lily, right?"

"Yeah," Lily grinned, blushing furiously.

"Lily. Hey, you wanna… I dunno. I'm going to a party before prom. Wanna—"

"Green light, must go," Oliver said, waving to Brett angrily as they passed.

"Ollie, he was gonna ask me to prom," Lily said angrily.

"Jake and Josh aren't enough for you?" Oliver asked, frowning sourly.

"I wanted to go with Brett. Oliver, look at him! He's so cute, and he's funny, and… he's perfect."

"Yeah, Lily. Alright. When you get back to planet earth, call me," Oliver said, hanging a left and speeding past Starbucks onto Lily's street.

"Oliver, I don't know what's wrong with you!"

"You're what's wrong with me, Lily!" Oliver shouted, slamming on the brakes outside Lily's house. "Get out."

"But… Oliver… you can't be mad at me. I just want to have the night of my life…"

"No, Lily, it's alright. I get it. You want to go to prom with a guy you'll _never_ see again, just so that you can go back to his house, and sleep together. Then he'll wake up, and throw you _out_ of his life."

"That's practically what you're doing now," Lily said as she opened the door and stepped out of the car, dragging her backpack in tow.

"Consider it _practice_, then," Oliver said, reaching over and slamming the passenger door behind Lily. He sped down the street and over a hill before Lily got up the nerve to walk into her house. She left her backpack next to the door and trudged up to her room.

RING! "Hello?" Lily asked, flipping open her sidekick cell phone.

"Hey, beautiful. How are you?" The voice on the other end asked. Josh.

"Not bad," Lily lied, sniffing quietly.

"You liar. Come on, fess up. What's wrong?"

"I got in a huge fight with Oliver when he drove me home," Lily sighed, collapsing on her bed.

"Lily flower, don't bother yourself one bit over it. Oliver is the king of over reacting. Don't give it a second thought."

"No, Josh, you don't get it. Oliver was right," Lily sighed.

"Oliver? Right? Haha, you're funny. The only thing Oliver's ever right about is which girls are easy and which girls aren't," Josh laughed.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Lily snapped.

"Relax, Truscott. I was just kidding around."

"Well it isn't funny!"

"Sorry! Jeez. I'll just go ask some other girl to prom with me. Later, Lily." _Click_. Beep.

"Great. You lost a fourth potential prom date. This is not going to be a good week," Lily said aloud. Without taking off her school clothes, and without removing her makeup, Lily fell asleep, not to be awoken until the next morning.

--

_Tuesday morning, 6:00_

"Lily! Get out of bed!"

"What?" Lily asked groggily.

"You've been asleep for sixteen hours! Oliver's here to pick you up!"

"Argh!" Lily shouted desperately. "Tell him I'll be down in five!"

Lily jumped out of bed and cursed at herself for breaking the alarm clock. She dashed over to her makeup stand and stared into the mirror. "Not a good day, not a good day!" She shouted as she looked from her tousled hair to the washable marker that she had on her arms the day before. Tearing through her room crazily, she threw off her pajamas and put on a long sleeved red shirt and a black, sleeveless sweater. Then, she grabbed the first pair of jeans that she could find and threw them on hastily.

She ran full speed to her bathroom and brushed her hair out quickly. "It's _so_ a hat day," She said, throwing on a black beanie. She ran down the stairs, slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder, grabbing the whole box of toaster strudel and picking up her Converse shoes.

"Doesn't someone look nice today," Oliver said bitterly.

"Oliver," Lily shot back icily. She threw a package of toaster strudel at him.

"Sour mood, _Lily flower_?" Oliver asked as he drove off.

"Shut _up_, Oliver!" Lily said angrily. She reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a mirror and her liquid eyeliner. She began to apply it angrily when _bump_! Oliver had sped right over a speed bump, making Lily's eyeliner go all over her face.

"Sorry," Oliver said, hiding his laugh.

"That's it, Oliver!" Lily said, her face already streaking with tears. She picked up her messenger bag and her shoes and stepped out of the car. "Go ahead."

She watched Oliver drive away, his red car standing out between so many others. "Want a lift?" A voice asked. Lily looked up to see a green jeep.

"Brett?" She asked sullenly.

"Lily?" He asked. "You okay?" He pulled over his car and stepped over the passenger's seat.

"No," Lily said. "I just got in a huge fight with my best friend, and I've got eyeliner all over my face."

"You look beautiful," Brett grinned. "Here, let me help you." He took a bandanna out of his pocket and wiped it down Lily's cheek, leaving it marginally clean.

"Thank you," Lily said sadly.

"Here, you look great."

"I appreciate it," Lily smiled.

"I couldn't leave a pretty girl like you to _walk_ to school now, could I?"

"I have first period free; I'd have made it on time for Physics."

"I've got a free, too. Wanna go get some ice cream? Take your mind off Oliver?"

"Sure," Lily smiled. Brett opened the door for her, shutting it when she was inside, and then got in himself and started the car.

"Hey, Brett?" Lily asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Any time, Lily flower," He grinned.

--

**A/N:** There you have it! Chapter two. It'll be way longer than I thought. But I'm committed to this. At the end of the next chapter, I'll ask a very serious question. Just be prepared! Anyway, review, and I'll update later on! (Maybe tonight, if I get around to it.)

Love,

Emma


	3. Jackson and Oliver

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, guys!

**ForbiddenxMelody:** Haha, I know I kinda made Oliver seem like he was a jerk—but it's for a good cause. You'll see this chapter.  Thanks for the review!

**Hermionefan119: **Thanks for the review! I _love_ Lily and Oliver together, and it broke my heart to tear them apart. But… some things must be done, sadly enough. I sound like I'm breaking up with someone. Oh, man. Glad you liked it!

**Wish I Was With Travis**: You'll have to read this before you find out if Oliver _like_ likes Lily… ;) Thanks for the review!!  
**Daisy617:** Thanks for the review! (That's getting so cliché. I need to think of something else to say.) I think I may try that. It _could_ be great. Or it could be a disaster. Kind of like my cooking…

**A/N Part 2: **Alright, here's the deal, guys. Wish I Was With Travis makes a few very good points. Here's my explanation for each: Lily most definitely did not magically put on pajamas in her sleep. For all intensive purposes, we'll pretend that she did, though. Now, Lily's going to get accepted to Hogwarts! Which brings me to my _next_ point. I have a penname on a Harry Potter fic site, and I had literally just written half a chapter for that (A Lily/James fic. I love those two.) And I love having James call Lily "Lily flower" because if _my_ name was Lily, I would hate it. And in my mind, James loves bothering Lily. So I think when I started writing _this_ again, I got "Lily flower" stuck in my head. But we'll pretend that Lily Truscott's alter ego is Lily (Evans) Potter. Lily Evans sounds so much better than Lily Potter, if you ask me.

**A/N Part 3: **This is how my beginnings will go from now on. First, my responses. Second, my corrections. Third, the note that _everyone_ is required to read. So here goes. Wish I Was With Travis has some great _Hannah_ fics, and I want you all to read them when I'm in Ireland. Alright? _AND NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, CHAPTER THREE._

**Chapter Three**

_Tuesday afternoon, 1:15_

"Wait! Oliver!" Lily shouted. Oliver's bright red car had just blazed out of the parking lot. Lily sat down on the curb outside of Seaview High and sighed.

"Hey, girl, you need a lift?" Brett asked, offering her a hand.

"Thanks, Brett. But I don't want you to go out of your way for me."

"Look, Lils, it's no big deal. I'll be driving by your house anyway."

"Thanks, Brett," Lily giggled. Brett opened the passenger seat door for Lily, and she got in. After a few minutes, Brett sighed.

"Hey, Lily, do you… have a prom date?"

"Not… quite."

"Not quite?" Brett asked hopefully, ruffling his hair.

"Nah. I had a… special guy in mind."

"Well, if the special guy hasn't asked you tomorrow, let me know, alright?"

"Will do, Brett; will do," Lily said as she got out of the car at her house.

"Bye, Lily," Brett said, grinning. Lily walked slowly to her house and opened the door. She dropped her backpack next to the door and collapsed onto the couch.

"Uh, hey, Lily? Could you move your head a little… away?" Asked a voice.

"Oh, sure," Lily said, moving her head sideways. "WHAT?"

"What? What, what?" The voice asked again. Lily looked up.

"JACKSON!" She shrieked. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Just coming by to say hi to my favorite upperclassman," Jackson smiled, moving some hair out of Lily's face.

"What about Miley?"

"She doesn't _matter_."

"What a great brother," Lily laughed, sitting up. "So, you broke into my house?"  
"No, don't you remember?" Jackson asked.

--

_"Jackson! I can't _believe_ you're going away to college!" Lily exclaimed. "I didn't even think you'd graduate high school!"_

_It was August 27__th__, the night before Jackson would leave Malibu to go to school in New York City. Lily was laying next to Jackson on the beach; her head resting on his outstretched arm. She was wearing a long, flowing skirt that was twisted by her ankles, and a cute tank top._

_"Aww, are you gonna miss me, Lily?"_

_"I think I might. Just a little."_

_"I'll come back when you're a senior."_

_"That's two years!"_

_"It's better than three," Jackson said, staring into her blue eyes all the time._

_"I had a great time at prom with you this year. Thank you for taking me," Lily smiled._

_"Any time, Lils. You're always around, and… since all the other girls figured out that I'm a lying, cheating, no-good…"_

_"Hey, I think you're great."_

_"I think you were the best dancer there," Jackson countered._

_"You were the sweetest."_

_"You were the most beaut…" Jackson said, his voice trailing away._

_"What?" Lily asked hopefully._

_"You were beautiful that night, Lily."_

_"Thank you," Lily smiled._

_"I'll miss you."_

_"Here, Jackson… consider it your… 'going away present', alright?" Lily asked, reaching around her neck and withdrawing a necklace._

_"What is it?"  
"My house key. Come by whenever you can, okay?"_

_"Thanks, Lily. I will," Jackson said, taking the key and pocketing it._

--

"Oh, yeah," Lily laughed.

"And I hear your prom is in a few days."

"Indeed," Lily sighed.

"Who are you going with?" Jackson prompted. "I need to approve, of course."

"I… er… don't have a date just yet," Lily said. Jackson gasped.

"Lily Truscott? No date to _prom_?" He chuckled.

"No… Brett Harrison invited me, and so did Jake Ryan."

"Oh, that freak? Don't go with him. He stood my sister up."

"He's really sweet, though," Lily laughed.

"And Brett—isn't he super-popular or something?"

"Yeah," Lily sighed. "But after me and Oliver got in a fight about him, I'm not sure."

"Woah, rewind! You and Oken got in a fight? You two are inseparable! I'll kill him if he hurt you," Jackson threatened.

"No, it's not that. He said that I'd just… well, basically, that I'd go sleep with Brett and never talk to him again. And he might be right."

"What?" Jackson asked, astounded.

"Not about the sleeping part! About the never seeing him again part. I want my senior prom to be special. I want to go with someone I know I'll see again."

"That's what I did."

"And I don't want to be there with—what?"

"My senior prom was perfect. I had more fun than I would've if I was showing off for some girl I've barely ever talked to. I was with you, Lily. It was all I could ever want."

"Jackson, I… I don't get it. You only asked me because you couldn't get a date."

"I only asked one other girl. But she had a boyfriend out-of-state… and then prom wound around and you were available… and I'm glad you were, Lily. I had lots of fun that night."

"Jackson, I…"

"Lily, I'm sorry. Look, I'd better go—I've been really stupid. I shouldn't have started talking in the first place," Jackson said as he stood up and walked to the door. "I'm sorry."

"Jackson, wait!" Lily shouted as the door shut quietly behind him. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Oliver's cell phone number.

"What?" Oliver said flatly.

"Oliver, I'm really sorry. About Brett, and Jake and Josh. And I'm sorry for walking out on you today; I really am."

"It's okay, Lily," Oliver sighed. "I'm sorry, too. I was a jerk."

"It's alright, Oliver."

"Doyouhaveapromdate?"

"What?"

"Did you…er… say 'no' to any of those guys?"

"I haven't given them answers, yet."

"Put me on your waiting list, Lily. I'd have fun going to prom with you."

"Alright, Oliver. I will. But I've got to go, I think mom's home," Lily lied.

"Alright. Bye, Lils."

"Bye, Ollie," Lily said as she shut the phone.

_This time last week, I was freaking out because I didn't have a date. And now, I've got… four. Jackson…Oliver… Brett… Jake…_ Lily thought, counting off each potential date on her fingers. _Jackson took me to prom. I should return the favor. But Oliver's my best friend, he can't go dateless… Brett's so popular, and he's so sweet. He drove me home… and bought me ice cream… and Jake… sure, he never came back, but he's back now, isn't he? What to do…_

**A/N: **Haha, that's the lamest cliffhanger in history. Who do YOU think Lily should go to prom with?  
Text 1 for Jake

Text 2 for Brett

Text 3 for Oliver

Text 4 for Jackson

Haha. Just don't really text. Let me know, though, in a _review_! I was wary to update because I didn't even get five reviews! Maybe I'll just abandon this before you can see who I planned Lily going to prom with! Hahaha. I've got you _all_ now! But thanks to _everyone_ who reviewed so far!  
Love,

Emma


	4. Jake and Brett, respectively

**A/N Part 1:** Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I loved the enthusiasm. Let's see what _Lily _has to say in this chapter. I'm going to post which boy everyone liked, just for fun.

**Hermionefan199:** I LOVE YOU! Haha, I _adore_ L/J fics. They rock. Thank you so much for the feedback about Harry Potter. I'm glad you like the Lily Flower in that department. Haha. I feel the frustration, too.** Oliver**

**Wish I Was With Travis:** Yes! I love Oliver and Jackson. I couldn't hurt Miley by making Lily go with Jake. I'm going to add in something about Jake somewhere along the line! I don't think I ever finished your story. I most certainly will get a decent 5-8 chapters in tonight, because I need to finish it before I leave! Haha. **Oliver or Jackson**

**Your average tEEn: **I totally know how you feel. Goodness, I hope that this many guys want to go with me when I'm a senior! I mean—it'd be nice to have options. And a few cute guys… Haha. **Oliver**

**ForbiddenxMelody: **I think that returning the favor would be nice. Maybe I'll go to prom with a cute guy next year and then invite him back for mine, if I ever see him again. I hope I do. I can't wait for my prom. I'm drabbling. Haha. Thanks for the review! **Jackson**

**200Hannahfan4ever002: **I love Oliver. In fact, right now, I'm wishing that I was Emily Osment. Did you _see_ how jealous Oliver was when Lily had a boyfriend? Haha. Thanks for the review!** Oliver**

**Sk8terbennett: **That is actually a very good twist for the story. For the people reading this but don't know what the review was, don't read it. I think I may be using it. Because nobody's finding out who Lily's going with until _NEXT_ chapter. Haha, I have you all hooked now! **Brett**

**Iloveneds: **I'm sensing you're a Loliver shipper? Haha. Thanks for the review! **Oliver**

**Daisy617:** Oh, dear! Your vote seems to be a bit outnumbered, haha. I've written more responses to Loliver shippers in the past few minutes than I thought was possible. Haha. But don't worry. You've got me cornered. We'll see… _next_ chapter. I'm thinking of doing a Goosebumps and making people skip around chapters depending on who they want to see Lily with. But I have a wonderful idea for chapter six or seven (prom), and I hope you'll read up to there at least. Thanks for the review! **Jackson**

**Gaby: **Thanks for the review! I'm sensing you're a Loliver shipper, too. Haha, there's so many. I must confess, I am one myself. **Oliver**

**FINchick614: **Thanks for the review!! I think they're cute together, too. You'll just have to read and find out! **Oliver**

**LightningStruckBlackDog:** I love you for appreciating the difficulty of the decision. In my mind, I can see Lily saying 'no' to Jake, because he may be sweet, but he DID stand Miley up. However, I CAN see the thrill in going to prom with the Brett, because he's popular, and it'd be nice to be 'all-eyes' for once, I guess. But I probably wouldn't stick Lily with some guy I just made up out of thin air. Haha. I like Oliver and Jackson, too. They're definitely my favorites. Thanks for the review! **Oliver and Jackson**

**Spencer-Sweetie: **Thanks for the review! I love Oliver. I don't know if I want to give him up to anybody else, though… **Oliver**

**A/N Part 3: **Thanks for the reviews you guys! If possible, I'll get in one more update before noon tomorrow. I've got who she picks all planned out in my mind, after dissecting every possible string of events and considering everybody's reviews. Next chapter will be longer than most of mine, and after Lily picks her date, she'll be straight at prom. I know, I'm skipping a few days. Thursdays and Fridays go by quickly, though. So we'll just zoom right through those. **Remember!** Wish I Was With Travis is a fantabulous writer! At least _check out_ her stuff. I love it.** And please** mind the rating change. I added some 'stuff' with Brett that I think is a little more 'teen' rated.

**Chapter Four**

_Wednesday morning, 6:00_

"Oliver! Hi," Lily greeted as she tossed Oliver a pear and dropped a package of pop tarts into the console of his convertible. "Thought you might want to… watch your figure," She explained as Oliver looked at the pear skeptically.

"Thanks, but I think I look fine. Why? Does this shirt make me look fat?" Oliver asked quickly.

"No, Ollie," Lily laughed as Oliver started the car, looking nervously from his shirt to the road. He began to pick at it, and Lily reprimanded him quickly. "Both hands on the wheel, Ollie."

"You've always got my back, Lily. Thanks," Oliver said, letting his shirt loose and putting his hands back on the steering wheel.

"Of course, Ollie. What are best friends for?" Lily smiled at him. Oliver grinned sheepishly, but said nothing. The rest of the car ride was painfully silent, with Lily thinking all the while about the decision she was going to make that afternoon.

When Lily got to school, she saw Jake waiting by the front doors, holding a bouquet of roses. "Oh, no," She sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"Lils. If you don't want to go with him, don't."

"Oliver, you need to appreciate the situation I'm stuck in. Jake's… a movie star."

"Jake's… a movie star wannabee. He hasn't done anything in years," Oliver reasoned angrily.

"Oliver, maybe this is the problem with us. We can't get along. I think you starting to get way too jealous of the other guys I'm friends with."

"You're not friends with them!"

"Oliver, would you _give me a break_?!" Lily screamed, attracting a few stares. After all, she and Oliver were riding in a convertible.

"Lily, shh," Oliver said sliding down in his seat.

"You know what?! No! Leave me alone!" She yelled, getting out of the car and slamming the door.

"Woah. PMS much?" Jake laughed as he handed Lily the roses.

"Sorry. And thank you. What are these for?"

"They're an apology."

"Why do I get an apology?" Lily asked nervously, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Because… I asked you to prom. And I've heard that it's 'girl-code' and you need to say 'no'. But it's alright, because I finally got a job!"

"You did?!" Lily asked excitedly.

"Yeah—It took a while, but I'm going to do the sequel to _Zombie High_—you know how the last episode was me dying, and my little sister promised to avenge me? Yeah, they just called me to guest star. I'm really excited, but I'm sorry that I can't take you to prom anymore," Jake explained.

"Oh. It's alright, Jake. But thank you for telling me. I really appreciate it."

"Any time, Lily," Jake said, half-hugging her, since she was still holding the roses.

"Lily, who's this? Your _prom date_?" Miley giggled, coming up from behind the two.

"Uhh, no?" Lily asked. "He's going away for prom."

"I've seen you around. What's your name again?" Miley asked, looking blindly at Jake.

_Sure, he looks different, but I don't think it took me this long to recognize him. _Lily thought. _Oh, yeah…_

--

_Saturday afternoon, 4:00_

"Where _is_ he?" Miley sobbed. "He _promised_ four months from Saturday! And it's been four months and three _weeks_ since then!"

"Sweetie, I bet he has a good reason for not being here," Lily encouraged her, though not believing herself at all.

"I guess I'd better go home…" Miley said. She had planned to meet Jake at the beach last weekend, and every day since then, she had gone to the beach and sat by Rico's waiting for a swarm of girls to appear screaming Jake's name.

"He'll be here next week," Lily promised. "I bet he will."

--

_The next Saturday afternoon, 6:00_

"What's this?" Miley asked. She and Lily had decided to walk around instead of waiting at the beach that weekend. They had stopped at a huge house with a "for sale" sign outside of it.

"It's a house that's for sale."

"It's 98 Wolcott Street," Miley said, looking at the house inquisitively.

"I guess it is," Lily said. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters!" Miley screamed hopelessly.

"Why?" Lily asked quietly.

"This… this is… Jake's house," Miley choked out, tears falling out of her eyes and hitting the pavement. "He _promised_ he'd come back! He said we'd have a date _four months from Saturday_! It's been _five months_!" Miley shrieked.

"Shh, Miley, it's alright," Lily lied. "He'll…"

"Don't tell me he'll be back!" Miley shouted. "He _won't_ be back, Lily! Don't lie to me!" She collapsed on the ground and looked at Jake's house with absolute hatred written across her face. "Jake Ryan, I hate you! You clearly forgot all about me, so here! I'm officially forgetting _all about you_!" Miley shouted, letting the last three words drag in an almost horrific way.

--

_Well, I guess that would be it_, Lily though.

"It's J—" Jake began.

"Jeffery," Lily finished, looking pointedly at Jake. He grinned sheepishly at Miley, who smiled.

"Hey, Jeffery, are you going to prom with Lily here?"

"No," Lily finished quickly. "I told you that."

"You'd better get yourself a date, Lily," Miley smiled. "Hi, Dex!"

"Hi Miley," Dex said, kissing Miley's hand. "Lily, J—"

"Effery," Jake finished.

"Oh. I thought your name was Josh, or Jake or something."

"Nope. Jeffery. Like, Jess-ic-a, only Jeff-er-y," Lily said, smiling fakely. "Well, bye you two. Go ahead and chat for a while!"

"What was that?" Jake asked as Miley and Dex walked away, arm in arm.

"Me saving your butt!" Lily said angrily. "I had to lie to my _best friend_."

"Why?!" Jake asked.

"Because Miley hates you!" Lily shouted. Of course, as is the norm, as she did, the entire hallway went dead silent. "What? Don't you people have something better to do? Go back to your lives!" Lily ordered, and at once, the hallway bustled with activity. "Oh, the joys of being a senior!"

"Why does Miley hate me?"

"Jake, you stood her up. She'll never forgive you. Look, I've got to go. Have fun shooting your TV Show."

"Bye, Lily," Jake said quietly as Lily turned and walked away from him. Lily walked outside, seeing as she had first period free, and meandered through the parking lot.

"Great job, Lily. You got in a fight with Oliver, you lied to your best friend, you backstabbed Miley, and you _still_ don't have a date for prom," Lily said, reprimanding herself.

"Hey, I don't think you messed up that bad," Brett said, leading her to his jeep and opening the door.

"Hi, Brett."

"Hey, Lils."

"What's up? Wanna make a tradition out of getting ice cream?"

"I think you just heard everything worth hearing. But you should roll your windows up. I heard it was going to rain," Lily laughed dryly, sitting down in the passenger seat.

"Nah. Rain doesn't scare me. Look, Lily. You're a cool kid. Somebody must have thought so, if they gave you roses."

"Jake Ryan."

"The Ex-Zombie-Slayer?"

"The one and only."  
"Lils, you're cool. Don't let him get you down."

"He's not. I'm getting myself down. Brett, I don't have a date for prom. I have three potential dates, since Jake's going away… but the point is, I don't know what to do."

"Isn't it obvious?" Brett asked nervously.

"No?"

"You say 'no' to the other two losers, and go with me."

"I… what?"

"Lily, I'm the coolest guy in school!"

"So why did you pick _me_?" Lily asked, her temper rising again.

"I've…"

"You've _what_?" Lily asked, calming down again.

"I've had plenty of experience with girls, Lily. I'm a guy who knows what he wants. I saw you skateboarding, and I knew that someone like you would be hard to get in bed with. But I know you want to go to prom with me. And prom and sex are kind of a packaged deal when you're a nobody going with a somebody."

"I _know_ you're not calling _me _a nobody!" Lily said, making to unlock the door. However, Brett quickly locked the door and the tiny buttons disappeared. "Brett, let me out!"

"Look, Lily. I know that you want to go with me," Brett hissed. "I'm… _me_. I'm the hottest guy at school. I've got girls lined up to go to prom with me. I don't want them."

"What _do _you want?" Lily asked nervously.

"I want you," Brett said, pinning her against the passenger seat and leaving his keys on his seat.

"I'm not sure that I'm comfortable with this," Lily said quietly. "I'd appreciate it if you would get off me."

"See? You're so unique, Lily. Nobody's ever said 'no' to me," Brett said sincerely.

"Well, now somebody has," Lily said in a dangerously low tone. Brett leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Get off me!" Lily shrieked, pulling away from him. Instead, Brett simply pressed himself against her harder.

"Hey, she said to back off," a voice yelled. In an instant, an arm had slipped through the window and grabbed the keys off the driver's seat. The locks clicked open and the door on the driver's side opened.

"Jackson!" Lily sighed with relief.

"Who's this?" Brett asked. Lily opened the passenger seat door with difficulty, since Brett had yet to get off of her. Jackson quickly punched Brett and pushed him out of the jeep and onto the pavement.

"_This_ is Jackson Rod Stewart!" Jackson shouted, pointing at himself triumphantly. Lily slammed the door and allowed Jackson to escort her out of the jeep. She walked over to the other side of the car and stared down at Brett.

"But he's forgetting something," Lily said, grinning slyly at Brett.

--

**A/N: **Haha, got you again! You don't know what Lily's going to say! So, if you want to, drop a review! And guess. Or just say 'update soon'. Or just leave a smiley face. Or a flame. Whatever it is, I'll update tomorrow before noon tomorrow. I've already written out the chapter.


	5. Jackson and Dex

**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews, guys! As promised, this will be a longer than most of my chapters.

**Wish I was With Travis: **I love your name, by the way. I thought I'd point that out. I think Jackson's pretty cool for what he did with Brett. I think Brett's a jerk. But… you know. I guess I'm supposed to feel that way. Haha. I guess I mention your stories in my A/N's because I really like them, and I think other people will, too . Thanks for the review!

**Spencer-Sweetie:** Haha. I think cliffhangers are my new thing. I think that maybe Lily will go to prom with like, Jackson, and then I'll go to prom with Oliver. Goodness, that would be a dream come true. Haha. Thanks for the review!!

**ForbiddenxMelody: **I won't deny… I'm a Loliver shipper/fan, too. I _did_, I'll admit, write two chapters: one where Lily goes to prom with Jackson, and one where she goes with Oliver, just so that I could see which one I think would be funner. That's not a word, though. Don't use it on your SAT's. They'll kill me. Haha. Thanks for the review!

**YouDon'tKnowMe:** Haha. There was one really good review last time (I forgot who it was), but they said that I should tear Lily away from Oliver by having her go with Brett, and then she realizes the error of her ways and ends up with Ollie. I really wanted to steal that idea. I think I'll write a sequel. Like, "Promenade: What Could Have Happened". Psh. No. Sorry. I just realized that that would be a bad idea. Because everyone knows she could've had other choices. Now I'm drabbling. Haha. Thanks for the review! And I'm sorry in advance.

**LightningStruckBlackDog: **I love your reviews. They're so self-esteem boosting. Are you going to be like, a motivational speaker? That'd be so cool. I still love how you appreciate the situation I stuck Lily in.  I personally would say Oliver. If it was me. Just since… It's Smokin' Oken. Who can say no to that? Haha. Thanks for the review!!

**Iloveneds:** Haha. I love the "They mesh well". That's a cool phrase. Mesh. Haha. Uhhmmm… I think you saw right through my idea. You'll have to read the first sentence of this chapter to find out. Haha… Thanks for the review!

**Macandcheeze-its: **That is the coolest review EVER. I looked at it and I was like "Smiley? What?" And then I was like "OH YEAH! I TOLD PEOPLE TO LEAVE SMILEYS." You're totally cool. Haha. And that's a cool name. Thanks for the review!

**Bangsmccoy: **Thanks for the review! (I'm a Loliver fan, personally. I think that's since the first story I ever read was just Loliver, so I got that programmed in my mind.) I'm glad that you'd seem to like any choice Lily makes, though. Thanks for the review!

**Lilerin:** Haha. "OMG where the hell have I been?" That's funny. I literally fell off my chair laughing when I read your review. Thank you for the review, and I'm horribly sorry if I make you hate me with this chapter. But thank you for the review! It made my day.

**Me:** Thanks for the review!! I'm sorry I was away Sunday and Monday, but this chapter is sort of "extra long"… haha.

**A/N Part 3: **I'm sorry that I didn't update on Sunday. I had to dissect all the reviews this time to see which potential chapter I would use. (I wrote like, three, I think. I chose this one, obviously. But I had story lines planned out for all the other ones.) Here goes. **But wait!** I know some of you may not be Catholic (I'm agnostic, personally), but I was watching my friend's youtube video of her singing "Why" by Nichole Nordman. DK if I spelled that right. Anyway. The song's pretty.

**Chapter Five**

"Oh yeah? What _else_ is he?" Brett asked, looking up at Lily.

"He's my prom date," Lily said confidently. She turned to look at Jackson, who was totally stunned, and then grabbed his arm and led him away.

--

"Oh my gosh, Lily, you look _gorgeous_!" Miley squealed as she stood back to look at Lily. It had taken her the better part of two hours to wash Lily's hair, straighten her dress perfectly, and put on her makeup the 'Rockstar Hannah Montana' way.

"Thanks," Lily said nervously. She eyed the mirror in the Hannah closet.

"Go ahead and look," Miley said excitedly. Lily stood and walked slowly to the mirror.

Sure, Lily hadn't been wearing skater clothes every day—and sure, she had a few skirts that she wore bimonthly. But to everyone in school, Lily Truscott would always be a tomboy. But when Lily looked in the mirror, she was shocked beyond belief.

"I look…" she began. She stared at herself in the mirror: from the top of her perfectly curled up-do to her diamond necklace, straight down the ballroom style blue gown she was wearing.

"_Beautiful_," Miley finished. Indeed, Lily _did_ look beautiful. The dress had a tight bodice with a sweetheart neckline, but "poofed" out, in Lily's words, once it reached her waistline. Lily grinned, illuminating her sparkly neckline and glossy lips. Miley smiled back , already with her hair hung in loose ringlets down her back and her makeup finalized. She quickly disappeared into the "Hannah Closet" and reappeared moments later dressed in a stunning, lemon drop yellow dress that complimented her hair perfectly.

"Oh, right. So you wearing the most gorgeous dress under the _sun_ is going to make me feel more confident?" Lily asked, throwing up her hands and sinking onto the bed.

"Says _Cinderella_," Miley laughed. "Here, Lily."

Miley extended her hands, and grasped in them was a black box. "What is it?" Lily asked, taking it cautiously. Miley sat next to her, and watched as Lily opened the tiny box and shrieked. "Miley, you didn't need to!"

"I wanted to. You're my best friend," Miley said as Lily peeled aside the tissue paper in the box and unveiled a pair of Italian shoes. She grinned, looking from the four-inch heel to the sparkly rhinestones embedded in the straps.

"Thank you _so_ much!" Lily giggled, slipping them on.

"Any time, Lily. Now let's go downstairs; Jackson's waiting for you."

"Where's Dex?"

"He's coming in about five minutes."

"I'm nervous, Miley," Lily sighed.

"Well, I'll go down first, then," Miley said, descending the stairs.

"Oh! Miles, you look lovely. Here, let's take some pictures!" Robby Ray said when he saw Miley walking down the stairs.

"Maybe in a minute, Daddy. Lily, hold on a minute," Miley shouted up the stairs. "Jackson, what's wrong?" Miley asked as she looked at Jackson, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Miley, I don't want to mess things up with Lily."

"Alright…" Miley said.

"Miley, I like her! That's why I took her to prom. I liked her. I still do. My last girlfriend dumped me because of the name flub.

"You'll do fine," Miley said. "I think Lily likes you. I mean, she could've asked Oliver."

"Yeah, but… I don't know. What if she won't date me? Or she ignores me all night?"

"She didn't do that last time, did she?"

"No, but Cooper asked if he could dance with her for the 'couples dance', and she said yes!"

"Jackson… you two weren't a 'couple'."

"But neither were she and Cooper!"

"Yeah… but…"

"Oh. Wow." Jackson said, looking at the base of the staircase, where Lily was standing, looking nervous. "Lily!" He started. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Jackson," Lily said, smiling slightly.

"Uh—here," Jackson said, taking a box off of the coffee table. He opened it and took out her corsage: a single white rose surrounded by blue flowers and tied with silver ribbon. He placed it on her wrist carefully, and she smiled at it.

"Thank you," She said, taking out his boutonniere. She took a minute to pin it carefully on his tuxedo, tilted slightly outward.

Then, the doorbell rang. Miley walked over to it and smiled at Dex, who walked in wearing a completely black tux. "Miles, you look great," Dex said.

"Thank you," Miley said. Dex turned Miley around slowly and held up his thumbs as Mr. Stewart took a picture.

"Hey, Mr. S!" Dex said, high-fiving Mr. Stewart.

"Hey, Dex," Mr. Stewart said. "I love that kid," He added to Lily and Jackson as Dex reached into his pocket and extracted a corsage made of yellow roses and tiny purple buds.

"Aww, thank you!" Miley said, looking admiringly at her corsage.

"Miley…?" Lily asked after a minute. Miley was still adoring her corsage.

"Oh!" Miley laughed, taking Dex's boutonniere off of the counter. "Here you go."

"Ow!" Dex shouted as Miley poked him with the pin.

"Sorry!" Miley gasped. After poking Dex a few more times, Lily intervened.

"Let me help you with that, Miley," Lily giggled.

"That sounds a little safer," Dex said nervously as Lily took the bunch of flowers from Miley.

"There you go," Lily said as she attached them with ease. She turned and smiled as Mr. Stewart took a few more pictures, and then grabbed Jackson's hand and led him over to Miley and Dex.

"Smile," Mr. Stewart said, snapping some more photos.

After about half an hour of madness, Miley insisted that they simply _had_ to leave. Mr. Stewart waved them all out into their limo, courtesy of Hannah Montana.

"Hey, Lily, can I ask you something?" Jackson said quietly.

"Sure, Jackson. What's up?"

"This is… ehh… but… do you want to be my… girlfriend?"

**A/N: There you have it! I'll update before I leave—I'm trying to finish. I really am! But my parents are like—get a job! And I'm like, "I'm leaving in a week!" And they're like "We don't want you around the house!". So that's why I haven't been updating. Review, though. I bet you know what she's going to say. Haha.**

And I'm sorry if you wanted her to go with Ollie.  I had to do it this way, though.


	6. Prom

**A/N: **Eh. Not as many reviews as I'd have liked, but a decent number. I've only got one more chapter, and I'd like to get it up before I leave for Ireland, since there's no updating when I get there. So, drop some reviews, I'm finishing it up.

**ForbiddenxMelody: **Thank you so much for all your reviews! I honestly didn't write this chapter, though. But that story goes in my second A/N. Haha. Thanks for the review!!  
**Lilerin91: **Thanks for the review! Of course Lily and Ollie are still best friends. Haha. I think I always laugh at your reviews. I'm not sure why... haha. Oh, darn. There I go again. )$R. Teehee.  
**Wish I Was With Travis: **You get the COOLEST REVIEWER EVER. HEY EVERYONE! Wish I Was With Travis WROTE THIS CHAPTER. I'm putting that in my other A/N though, since nobody really reads these...  
**Iloveneds:** Is "neds" like Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide? Just an off-topic question. Haha. Thanks for the review! I'm sorry Ollie and Lily didn't end up together. I thought about it, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. :/  
**LightningStruckBlackDog:** Yes. I agree. If I am a fictional character, Oliver is MINE. I CALLED HIM. He's MINE. Haha. I'm putting you in my next A/N. You're one of my official favorite authors XD (that's a smiley. Some of my friends don't "see" it. It's sideways. the X are the eyes. Haha).

**A/N Part 2: **Guys, I have TWO favorite authors now: **LightningStruckBlackDog** (a Harry Potter fic writer, too! Yes! Harry Potter lovers UNITE! She's got a really cute story that I'm stealing the idea from, called the "13 of July" or "July 13".) I reccommend her work. They're great reads. SECONDLY! **Wish I Was With Travis** dropped me a review, asking if she could _write_ a chapter for _this_ story. I mean, why should I say yes? I'm wayy cooler... haha! JK! Since I'm hitting up Ireland next week (Sunday, actually), I figured that taking a break and PACKING would be great. So, you can thank **Wish I Was With Travis** for the update, because I'd forget you for Ireland ANY DAY! Haha. Anyway. Read her stuff, too. I'm in the process of "Jake Do You Want to Know a Secret?"... it's really cute! I'm also into "What it Takes to Tell the Truth"... I'm gonna try one of those fics one day. But check their stuff. It's really good. I swear. And thank **Wish I Was With Travis** for the update!

**Chapter Six**

"Not here in front of Miley and Dex," Lilly said through her teeth. She turned nervously to the stunned Miley and confused Dex who were sitting across from them in the limo.

"Oh sorry," Jackson replied, and looked at his shoes, feeling really embarrassed. He just made a complete fool out of himself in front of his sister, her date, and worst of all, his crush.

The whole ride to the school was silent except for Dex quietly whispering to Miley, and Miley giggling. Lilly and Jackson were both silent because their minds were somewhere else. I suppose you could say they were both in La La Land.

When they stepped out of the limousine, they saw many people staring at them because no one actually ever comes to Prom in a limo. That only happens in the movies. Sure, people talk about doing it, but how many of them actually do it? None.

Lilly walked into the large auditorium, and Jackson followed with his hands in his pockets, too afraid to try to hold Lilly's hand after what happened when he asked her out.

Lilly led Jackson to an empty hallway, and began talking to Jackson right where they had left off before.

"Jackson, I am sorry about what happened when you asked me out. I was just so surprised that a college guy asked me out," Lilly began. "But, don't take this the wrong way, I wanted you to come with me to return the favor of taking me when you went to Prom, but to thank you for what you did with Brett. I'm sorry, but there really isn't anything between us."

She toyed with the corsage that Jackson had given her earlier that evening while she waited for his response.

"Oh, I am sorry for bothering you then. I guess that you will want to go off and dance with Cooper or something," Jackson said and found an empty chair at the table with all of the dateless geeks. He took a seat, and leaned on his fist while he stared at Lilly.

"You dateless too?" a guy named Nelson asked as he adjusted his glasses. He wasn't really a geek, in fact he was really nice. At least he wasn't one of those super genius guys or something, but he didn't have the most attractive face. That would probably explain why he was dateless.

"Actually, no. I have a date, but she doesn't even like me. I mean, she likes me as her best friend's older brother, but nothing more. She only asked me to be her date because I saved her from some creep named Brett," Jackson said in a mopey voice. "But the thing is, I really liked her, but she totally rejected me when I asked her to be my girlfriend."

While Jackson was confessing his feelings about Lilly to the Nerds he was sitting with, Lilly was standing nearby with guilt creeping up her back. Miley had known that Lilly asked Jackson to go to Prom with her because of what he did with Brett and all, but she would completely freak out if Lilly had told her that she wanted to go with her brother because she was "madly in love" with him.

**Lilly's POV**

I want to cry because I feel horrible about saying no to Jackson. I feel horrible for two reasons. First off, I had the boy of my dreams asking me out, but I said no, and second... I had just crushed him so badly that he was spilling his feelings about me to complete strangers. And when I say strangers, I mean strange strangers. They were total nerds.

Okay, so maybe judging a book by the cover is not the brightest thing. I mean, that is what I did with Jackson. I figured, he is a boy, so he must be disgusting. But that was when I first met him. Now, I realize that he may shove food into his mouth by the handfuls, but all guys do that. And trust me, I am too boy-crazy to ever fall in love with anyone or anything other than a boy. Anyway, I think that I am already in love. I mean, I can't know for sure, since I am still a minor, and my hormones don't know what exactly love is, but I can just feel a connection with him that I have never felt with anyone before. I have felt "connections" with other guys I have dated, but I am not even dating Jackson, and i feel something stronger than ever before.

I made a huge mistake, and it is time for me to fix it. I was about to go up to Jackson and talk to him about what I had said and say I am sorry and everything, but I bumped into a body. I looked up slightly to see who it was, and saw Brett grinning like a maniac at me.

"No one says no to me," he said and pulled me by the waist, which is actually pretty easy because my waist is so small.

"No Brett! Put me down!" I said as he slung me over his shoulder.

He was covering my mouth as I said that, so no one even noticed.

When we got outside, he put me on the ground, but held me by the wrist so I could not get away from him. "You didn't want to sleep with me then, but how about now, baby?" he asked me, and I immediately got grossed out by the guy I used to have a major crush on.

"I never wanted to sleep with you, and I never will!" I screamed at him as I bit his wrist so that he would let go of me. "And don't ever call me 'baby' again!"

I started to run inside, but he got hold of me once more. "You may not want to, but you don't have a choice, now do you?" he asked in a seductive voice. "You are going to do what ever I say... Or else, I will do some _severe_ mental damage."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked with a scowl on my face. "What do you mean by mental damage??"

"Instead of hurting you, I will hurt your little boyfriend. You don't want to know what I could do to him, so don't even try to get away," he said, and pulled me by the hair to his car.

He pushed me inside, and closed the door. While he walked around to the driver's side, I tried to unlock the door, but the locks were cut off, so there was no possible way for me to get out. He must have had this all planned.

As he started up his Jeep, he said, "Sorry, hon, but you won't escape my little games." Oh no! No... don't let him do what I think he's going to do...

You may not be able to believe this about a girl as boy-crazy as me, but I am still a virgin.

I don't want to lose my virginity by being raped by a total creep. That would just be plain horrible. Wait. I said would be, and I meant to say is going to be. Yes, Brett is most likely going to rape me. Don't ask me why, I mean Miley is so much prettier, but he chose me, the skate chick, Lilly Truscott.

As Brett drove the car toward a motel near the school, I heard a car come up behind us. I turned around to see who it was, and I saw Oliver's Cherry Red convertible, but Oliver was not the one driving it. I squinted my eyes a little bit, and saw Jackson with a mean face.

**Brett's POV**

I looked in my rear view mirror, and saw Lilly's boyfriend. At least, I think they are going out. The motel is just down the street, so if I can get there fast enough without him catching me, I can get a room, and lock us in.

I put my foot on the gas pedal, and watched as the speedometer went up. Fifty miles an hour. There is no way a show car like that can beat us. Anyway, the speed limit is thirty-five, and I bet that he is too afraid to go past forty.

_Yes! I made it!_

I parked my Jeep in the parking lot of the motel, and walked into the office of the motel. I held Lilly by the wrist to make it look like we were holding hands, but we definitly weren't. Before we walked in, I told Lilly to look as happy as she could, or I would for hurt Jackson for sure.

"We would like a room," I told the guy behind the desk. I handed him my credit card, he put it through the machine, and he handed it back to me with a key.

"Room 509," he said. "You from the Prom?"

"Yeah," I responded, and pulled Lilly through the doors. I saw her give one strained look back at the man before we dissapeared down the hall.

We walked up to the room, and I turned the key in the lock. I shoved Lilly against the bed as I shut the door. My hand lingered at the lock, and I sighed. I know what I had planned to do to her in this motel. It's plain as daylight. But I don't think that I can go through with this. Lilly is too nice... too innocent to go through with this. Slowly, I turned with a pained look on my face.

"Lilly, I am so sorry for everything. I am sure that you know what I was going to do, but you don't deserve it. You can go if you want," I said under my breath. "You have to get back to Prom."

**Lilly's POV**

"Really?" I asked, trying to keep from crying at the thought of Brett trying to rape me.

"Yeah. I know you don't want to do it, and so I should be respecting your body, not trying to use it for my personal pleasure," he said, opening the door for me to leave. "I'm sure you're boyfriend is probably looking for you."

"Yeah, I think he is," I said, and walked out of the room, and saw Jackson parking Oliver's car. Dang! Brett was right about Jackson driving slow.

I walked over to him and said, "He let me go. Thanks for trying to save me from him." I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "For the second time," I added.

"Look, I am just going to give you a ride back to the Prom, and then go home, okay?" Jackson said, and started the car back up.

The whole ride back to the school was silent.

I was about to get out of the car when I said, "You can't drive Oliver's car back to your house. You should probably give it back now."

"Yeah, you're right," Jackson responded, and got out of the car, forgetting that it was not his own. "I'll give the keys back right now."

As Jackson started to walk into the auditorium, I pulled him back.

**Jackson's POV**

What does she want now? She already rejected me, what next? Is she going to ask me to treat her to dinner or something? "What?" I asked, turning around, annoyed.

"I need to say something," she said, with a small smile on her face. "It is really important." _Please don't say you still wanna stay friends. Please don't say friends, please don't say friends, please don't say friends! _I shouted in my head, but stayed silent.

"I am so sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. Do you want to go back in for the couples dance?" she asked as her smile widened to across her entire face.

"But we're not a couple," I argued, but I am not so sure why.

"After all the trouble you went to to save me from that jerk, I am willing to change my mind about that," I grinned at him with my white teeth showing.

"Willing to? It sounds as if you are only doing it because you absolutely have to!" Jackson whined and walked back into the auditorium where couples had already begun to dance.

"Jackson! I am not doing it because I have to, but because I want to," I said, and pulled him into a wonderful kiss that I hoped would never end.

"So, let's try this again. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked as my contagious smile spread to his face.

"I would love to be your girlfriend," I said, and kissed him once more. This kiss was much shorter because I ended it to pull him onto the dance floor so we could dance for the rest of the night. Or at least until the song was over.

When the song finally ended, we stopped slow dancing, and Jackson walked away toward Oliver. "Here man. Thanks for letting me borrow your ride," he said as he pulled the car keys from his pocket and handed them to my best friend.

"I am so sorry, Oliver," I said as I walked up behind them. I gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek. "You were right all along. And Jackson never would have been able to save me from that creep if you hadn't lent him your car." I kissed him on the other cheek. I looked at Jackson inquisitively, and he smiled and nodded. I pulled Oliver on to the dance floor for one of the last dances... so that Ollie and I could dance as best friends.

**Miley's POV**

As soon as the couples dance was over, I saw Lilly and Jackson talking with Oliver. Since I had seen Lilly and Jackson dancing with each other during the couples dance, I kind of figured that they were together at this point.

Dex and I stepped off of the dance floor, and I decided that it was time to tell Dex a secret that he just needed to know.

"Dex, can I tell you something really important?" I asked quietly, making sure that no one was listening.

"Yeah, you can tell me anything," he responded with his sexy smile. He pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Okay, I'm pregnant," I said quickly, just wanting to get it over with. You didn't _seriously_ think that I was going to tell him about being Hannah Montana, did you?

"You are? Your dad will freak out," he said with a light smile. Wow, he is not taking this the way I had thought it would happen. I thought he would like get mad or something, but now I realize that he is too sweet for that.

Dex looked down at his watch. "It's 12:00," he mentioned. "Do you think that we should go now?"

"Yeah, but we should go get Lilly and Jackson, because they have to come with us or they will have no way of getting home," I reminded him.

"Yeah, you're right," he said as he began searching them. Lily and Oliver had finished dancing, and now Lily was kissing Jackson passionately. Dex grabbed them, and dragged them over.

"We're leaving," I said as we walked to the limousine with happy smiles on our faces.

**A/N: One more chapter left, guys. I'll finish it off before I leave, since I'm not sure if I'll be on at all in Ireland. Once again, thanks SO much to Wish I Was With Travis who wrote this chapter so that I could do some packing. READ HER STORIES. They make me smile. Haha. Anyway. Drop a review!**


	7. The End

**A/N:** So. This won't be eloquent like Emma's writing. I'm Sinead, and I'm writing the last chapter. I hope it impresses.

**Chapter Seven**

"Miley! Come on downstairs!" Robby Ray shouted up the stairs at his daughter. "Miley, you don't have to hide anything from me. I know already."

"You _know_?" Miley asked, walking down the stairs slowly.

"Of course I know. It's my _job_ to know. I'm the responsible parent around here," Robby Ray said. Miley smiled.

"Well, I didn't want you to figure out. I was going to tell you about me and Dex. But I thought you'd get mad, and…"

"What do you mean?"

"About my pregnancy?"

"Miley Stewart!" Her father shouted. "What?"

"You didn't _know_? You just said you _did_! You _tricked_ me! Daddy," Miley whined, sitting on the couch, knowing it was unavoidable.

"Miley, it's alright. You know you could always tell me that. I just hope that Dex kid isn't planning to drop you like…"

"Daddy, Dex isn't like that."

"Alright, Miles. I trust you. I'll be happy to help you raise your kid if Dex doesn't want to."

"He does, Dad. I told him and he's happy for me."

"That's wonderful, darling."

--

"Lily, look," Jackson said, pointing at the starry sky. The two had been lying out on the beach for the past three hours. "There," he pointed.

"That one?" Lily asked, pointing at the same star.

"Yeah, that one."

"Yeah?"

"Let's make that our star."

"Alright, Jackson," Lily grinned.

"Lily…"

Silence.

"Yeah, Jackson?"

"Thank you."

"What--? Thank you for what? I didn't… do anything."

"You… Lily, you're the first girl—other then Cooper's sister—who ever really gave me a chance. When everybody else just walked away because I was immature, or just laughed at me when I asked them out… You were the first girl that actually said 'yes'. And I don't know why."

"What do you mean, Jackson? I said 'yes' because I like you and you like me."

"But even so, Lily," Jackson said. "I'm not trying to break us up, but I'm going back to college in a little bit. I don't know how much we'll see each other."

"Oh, Jackson," Lily laughed. "I don't care about the distance."

Lily and Jackson sat in the sand, hands intertwined, as a few stars vanished from the sky. Lily looked at him and smiled. "I only care about you."

**A/N: **Sorry. Hannah Montana isn't my area of expertise. But, Emma told me I could take some creative license. Thanks to **Skater xoxo Babe** for her support (even though I'm not quite as marvelous as my cousin :P) and all the other people that reviewed Emma earlier.

Love,

Sinead


End file.
